バタフライ BUTTERFLY
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Kalau kata orang kamu itu Macan Betina, Tapi kalau kata aku kamu itu Kupu-kupu. Galak disentuh tapi sebenarnya karena malu aja. Iya malu malu tapi mau / OOC! AU! / Chapter 4 Update!
1. - PROLOG (WHEN WE MET)

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 **BAHASA GAK BAKU! OOC! AU!**

 _ **Italic = Batin**_

 **.**

 **1**

 **PROLOG**

 **WHEN WE MET *WINKS***

Cinta itu aneh.

Memang aneh banget.

Bahkan kita saja tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.

Aneh banget 'kan.

Waktu itu Sasuke, anak laki-laki yang dielu-elukan anak sekolah, bahasa sininya _abang ganteng_ —tengah berjalan dari arah ruang kelasnya menuju ke luar. Pasalnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah sehingga dia memilih untuk pulang, _ya kali nginep dah._

Sebelum sempat keluar dari lorong kelas, dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang berasal dari kedua teman seperbejadannya.

Ya, Naruto dan Sai.

Siapa lagi lah orang gesrek selain mereka.

"Eh, Lu kenal ketua _cheerleading_ kita gak?" Ucap Sai memulai percakapan.

Naruto yang ditanya tampak memikir terlebih dahulu, "Oh. Aku tahu. Anak kelas dua empat 'kan? Yang galak banget itu? Yang kalau ngamuk bahkan ngalahin galaknya macan betina bunting yang ditinggal suaminya?" Serah Lu aja deh bang mau mendeskripsikan pemeran utama wanita ini macam apa.

Sai mengangguk dengan cepat. "Lu tahu gak?"

"Gak."

" _Syaland_. Gua belom kelar ngomong," ucap Sai misuh-misuh dan Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran andalannya. "Kemarin gue mau ngajak dia jalan, _pdkt_ ceritanya. Eh gue ditolak abis-abisan. Katanya, _'Punya kaca gak di rumah?'_ Ahelah, untung cantik," Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri mendengarkan cerita Sai yang nista.

Saat Naruto hendak mengucapkan kalimat lainnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menepuk bahu kedua sejolinya itu.

" _Hi Guys_. Yuk pulang," ajaknya kemudian. "Eh, _betewe_ kalian tadi ngomongin siapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke _kepo_ juga.

"Ngomongin ketua _cheerlead—_ ," kalimat Sai keputus, soalnya orang yang dibicarain sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Dia pun menjotos bahu Sasuke cepat membuat Sasuke meringis. "Itu anaknya! Yang jidatnya ngelewatin parkiran."

Sasuke yang lagi mengusap-ngusap bahunya pun melihat ke arah depan untuk mencari sosok gadis yang daritadi jadi bahan pergunjinggan teman bejadnya. Sasuke memerhatikan sepatunya, warna biru pertanda kalau dia anak kelas dua.

 _Degem hehe_. Batinnya modus.

Saat menatapnya, oke Sasuke akui kalau gadis itu cantik. Dia bahkan terlihat anggun saat sedang merapikan rambut merah mudanya. Dan bahkan angin siang yang sepoi-sepoi jadi pemanis di dirinya, pasalnya angin-angin itu berhasil menerbangkan roknya—eh rambutnya hehe.

"Cantik," kalimat yang terlontarkan dari mulut anak Uchiha itu membuat kedua temannya melongo kaget. Iyalah kaget, orang gadis yang dibilang cantik itu galaknya kayak ibu-ibu kos.

Bukan teman namanya kalau mereka tidak merencanakan suatu hal bejad. Karena itulah, Naruto dan Sai saling memberikan sinyal untuk menjahili Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba berkata, "Namanya _Tsunade_ , Suk," ucap Naruto tanpa dosa dan Sai hanya cekikikan aja.

"Eh _anjir_ , namanya kok kuno banget," ucap Sasuke gak percaya. "Eh tapi namanya cantik juga sih kayak orangnya," sambung Sasuke yang enggak tahu keadaan kedua temannya yang sudah menutup mulut masing-masing akibat menahan ketawa.

Saat gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekati mereka—karena arah mereka itu arah keluar sekolah—tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak dengan nistanya.

"HAI DEK TSUNADE!"

Gelakan tawa kedua temannya pun sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Mereka benar-benar ngakak di belakang Sasuke karena rencana mereka untuk menjahili Sasuke itu berhasil.

Gadis itu tampak terdiam. Sasuke juga diam, menunggu reaksi si _Tsunade_ itu. Gadis itu tampaknya berjongkok dan hal itu benar-benar diperhatikan Sasuke dengan detil. Yang Sasuke lihat, gadis itu tampak melonggarkan tali sepatunya dan melepaskan sepatu kanannya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti, namun dia kemudian mengerti ketika sepatu itu melayang di udara dan kini berhasil menubruk kepalanya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan sok-sok tidak mengerti sembari memegangi jidatnya yang menjadi lapak darat sepatu manis itu. Sakit sih, tapi _stay cool_ aja deh.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya, "Kenapa aku kamu _timpuk_?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak berdosa.

Di saat Sasuke sedang mencoba mencari penjelasan, kedua temannya yang ngakak _so hard_ tadi malah pamit pulang duluan, kata mereka sih disuruh emaknya pulang buat makan makanya mau pulang duluan. Padahal _mah_ _modus_ aja biar enggak kena masalah.

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua, Sasuke kembali memerhatikan gadis merah jambu di depannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, sepertinya dia lagi marah. Nah, asal kalian tahu aja kalau Sasuke itu anak _mamih_. Jadi harusnya 'kan dia itu takut kalau ditatap dengan tatapan menusuk seperti itu. Tapi kok saat gadis ini menatapnya tajam, dia malah _badum badum_ , bukannya takut.

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?_

 _Kok dia manis yah kalau marah._

"Kamu kok ngelempar aku pakai sepatu sih?" tanya Sasuke ulang.

Gadis itu mengambil sepatu manisnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang senyam-senyum modus, harapannya gadis itu bakal minta maaf dengan manis—eh ini dia malah _menabok-nabokkan_ sepatunya ke tubuh Sasuke yang mulai mempertahankan diri.

"Kamu pikir aku gak marah apa? Ngapain kamu sebut-sebut aku pakai nama emakku?! Apa salah emakku sama kamu?!" teriakan tak tertahankan gadis itu membuat Sasuke kicep. Iya dia kicep. Dia sudah dibohongi oleh teman semenjak oroknya.

 _Syaland. Memang kawan mereka itu._

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan macan betina _menabok_ lalat pengganggu itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng maklum. Ya maklumlah, orang yang ngamuk-ngamuk itu kakak ketua _chearleading_. Sudah biasa, sudah bukan _trending topic_ lagi.

Gadis _pinkeu_ itu ngos-ngosan. Keringat mengucur gitu aja dari dahinya. Bahkan lehernya juga lengket, aduh nikmat Tuhanmu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan, Suk.

Sasuke pun modus-modus merhatiin leher gadis itu sembari sok-sok kesakitan. Eh sayangnya ketahuan, di tabok deh muka ganteng Sasuke.

"Adu— Maaf ya. Aku nggak tahu," ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Alah, alesan. Laki-laki memang sama semua. Dusta dunia akhirat."

"Kamu racun dunia akhirat, hehe."

Dan _tabokan_ versi kedua pun terjadi.

"Aku beneran nggak tahu, dek," Sasuke kembali berucap untuk meyakinkan gadis itu kalau dia itu tidak bersalah.

Gadis itu tampak sedang memasang kembali sepatunya, mungkin sudah luluh. Gadis itu hanya natap tajam Sasuke kemudian _melengos_ berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau berakhir sampai di situ saja.

"Tapi kamu manis dek kalau marah, hehe," sambung Sasuke garing.

Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyesal sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Karena kalimat itu dia tamat.

Tamat sudah kegantengannya.

Selamat tinggal rambut hitam indahnya.

:')

 **.**

 _Kata orang pertemuan itu takdir._

 _Tapi kata aku pertemuan itu karena kita ketemu._

 _Aku seneng bisa ketemu sama kamu. Walaupun kamu galak banget sampai jiwaku berubah jadi jiwa maso. Aduh akutuh sedih. Kenapa kamu seneng banget nabok sama jambak aku? 'Kan aku jadi ketagihan pengen lagi, huhu. Pokoknya ini semua salah kamu! Aku jadi pengen lihat kamu marah lagi deh. Biasanya aku bisa nangis kalau lihat emak melototin aku pas aku gak sengaja mecahin piring hadiah deterjennya:' tapi kok pas dipelototin kamu aku jadi sayang? Aduh kamu tuh beda yah. Galak galak bikin sayang:' Semoga kita bisa jadi akrab! – Sasuke Uchiha, 2k17._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **HALU!**

 **MAAF GAJE GARINK KRIUK KRIUK!  
AKUTU PENGEN COBA PENPIK MASA-MASA ANAK JAMAN(?)**

 **ADU HASILNYA BUSUK BANGET XD!**

 **Ini masih prolog sih** **Aku ngerjainnya sebelum kena writerblock lagi.**

 **Jadi kelanjutan penpik ini ada di tangan readers ya! Kalau banyak yang suka, aku lanjut tapi kalau enggak yah say gudbaii. Soalnya aku masih punya projek penpik:" ini hanya selingan sih.**

 **Gitu aja curcolnya. Semoga reaksinya positif!**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to Review? :3**

 **.**


	2. - PENDEKATAN?

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 **BAHASA GAK BAKU! OOC! AU!**

 _ **Italic = Batin**_

 _ **Warn!**_ **Ada cerita berbentuk** _ **chat!**_

 **.**

 **2**

 **PENDEKATAN?**

 **.**

Sudah berjalan dua minggu semenjak rambut hitam Sasuke berubah gaya. Yang tadinya tampak mencuat-cuat bak artis dari film Naruto, kini hanya menyisakan gaya rambut jatuhnya. Sasuke bahkan sudah sering berkonsultasi kepada pakar rambut keluarganya, tetapi nihil rupanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan rambut pantat _chicken_ tersayangnya.

Dan inilah dia. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha baru. Dengan rambut hitam jatuh bagaikan pemeran iklan sampo ketombe.

Sasuke tampak berjalan dengan semangatnya. Langkah kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan girang menuju ke _GOR_ atau gedung olahraga sekolahnya.

Saat baru memasuki _GOR_ , mata oniks-nya langsung menyerbu ke barisan para _cheerleading_ yang sedang berlatih di ujung kanannya. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu maksud matanya, karena lihat saja matanya masih terus bergulir kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Minggir," sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkannya.

Sasuke pun buru-buru menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati sesuatu yang sedang dia cari sedari tadi. "Adu— silau," ucap Sasuke sembari menutupi matanya bak melihat matahari mendadak.

" _Good afternoon, my sunshines_ ," sapaan Sasuke yang garing itu hanya disambut dengan _emerald_ gadis itu yang memutar.

Sakura—nama gadis itu—menubruk bahu Sasuke dengan rasa tidak berdosa kemudian berjalan menuju ke pojok kanan dimana para _cheerleading_ sedang latihan. Yang ditubruk malah senyam-senyum modus, hatinya senang karena kena _skinship_ dengan sang pujaannya.

"Ngapain Lu dateng, Suk?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari seseorang berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket sekolah Konoha.

Pertanyaan itu cuma bisa ngebuat Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bakal bilang ke ketua tim basket sekolah—yang menjadi _rival_ kepopularitasnya—kalau dia datang ke _GOR_ cuma mau _ngapelin degem_ , _duh gak banget deh._

Selain tersenyum kecut, Sasuke mulai menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tanda kalau dia semakin bingung. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _GOR_. Yang dilihatnya cuma ada _degem_ 1, _degem_ 2, _degem_ 3 _—_ sama ring basket, selebihnya gak menarik _cuy_.

Tu-tunggu, ring basket? Ide cemerlang tampaknya memasuki otaknya.

"Gue mau ikut tim basket, bisa 'kan yah?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pupil si merah membesar karena takjub. Takjub dong, masa orang kayak Sasuke yang hobinya cuma _ngintilin degem_ bisa punya pemikiran buat ikutan klub basket?—sepertinya otak dia sudah _error_.

Sasori—nama kapten itu—berdehem sejenak, " _Wh-what_? _Are you kidding me_? Lu beneran mau masuk tim basket, Suk?" Sasori tampak bertanya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke lagi.

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir lagi. " _I'm serious my buddy_. Kenapa sih Lu kayaknya gak percaya banget sama gue, Ri?" Sasuke balik bertanya karena tidak suka dengan kalimat Sasori yang meremehkannya.

"Oh enggak. Gue cuma bingung aja. Lu 'kan gak pernah suka ikut _eksul_ ," jawab Sasori jujur.

"Ini tahun terakhir gue. Ya gue mau coba aja. Siapa tahu suka."

Sasori hanya manggut-manggut dengerin ucapan Sasuke yang sok bijak di telinga dia. Sasori pun menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, " _Ok budd_ , Lu bisa mulai besok latihannya karena kita udah mau selesai untuk hari ini," ucap Sasori sembari _nyengir_ganteng_Sasori__ dan kemudian berlarian menuju teman klubnya.

 _Bud, bud, dikiranya gue budi apa. Ah tapi gak apa-apa deh. Lumayan bisa sekalian ngapelin dedek Sakura di sini, hehehe._ Batin Sasuke nista.

Sasuke pun dengan berani berjalan menuju ke sudut kanan _GOR_ —tempatnya para _cheerleading_. Belum sampai ke sana, tiba-tiba kakinya berbelok arah. Karena apa? Ya karena dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Ya Sasuke _mah_ pasrah aja. Orang ganteng bisa apa, _ya gak_?

Setelah beberapa menit setelah kepulangan para tim basket, lutut Sasuke mulai bergetar, dia penat karena sedari tadi berdiri saja. Akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempat para _cheerleading_ sedang berlatih. Mata hitamnya dia kembali fokuskan pada pemandangan di sana. Iya, pada jidat yang ngelewatin parkiran itu.

"Nikmat Tuhan manakah yang gue dustakan, duh," ucapnya _mupeng_ saat melihat Sakura yang sedang nge- _dance_. Apalagi keringatnya, aduh rasanya Sasuke _pengen_ jadi keringat Sakura saja.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya para _cheerleading_ mulai mengemasi barangnya masing-masing, sepertinya waktu berlatihnya sudah selesai. Sasuke yang dari tadi menunggu dengan bosan sampai _ngiler_ di bangku sana pun mulai bersemangat lagi. Diraihnya _smartphone_ miliknya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 **.**

 _Sasuke: Udah pulang?_

 _Sasuke: Aku tunggu di luar ya, dek._

 **.**

Sasuke langsung memasukkan _handphone_ hitamnya kembali ke dalam sakunya dan berlarian keluar _GOR_ , berharap gadis impiannya akan menemuinya dan mereka akan melalui yang namanya pulang bareng, kemudian ke tahap _pdkt_ dan—kyakyakya! Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berimajinasi lebih dari itu lagi.

Itu yang tadinya ada di pemikiran naifnya.

Tapi sekarang sudah lima belas menit dia di luar _GOR_. Lima belas menit. Bayangin saja betapa bosannya dia menunggu. Bahkan hati kecilnya merasa dia sudah dikhianati karena Sakura tak kunjung datang sedangkan tampaknya suasana di _GOR_ sudah sunyi.

Semenit kemudian, _hp_ -nya berbunyi. Sasuke buru-buru membukanya.

 **.**

 _ObatMaknyus: Kamu ganteng/cantik? Capek ganteng/cantik? Yuk order obat kami! Kami menyediakan obat penurun tinggi badan, penambah berat badan dan penambah jerawat! Hasilnya sangat memuaskan buat kalian-kalian yang capek jadi orang perfect! Yuk tinggal klik_

 **.**

 _Syaland._

Hampir saja henpon cantik yang digenggam Sasuke melayang dengan sedihnya di tanah. Sasuke langsung misuh-misuh di luar seperti orang kesetanan. Mereka-mereka yang sedang lewat-lewat cuma geleng-geleng kepala. _Mungkin otaknya lagi nyangkut dipohon_ , pikir mereka.

Gimana ya _guys_ , rasanya tuh ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin nge- _chat_ Sakura lagi, tapi kok rasanya gengsi ya. Apalagi pesan yang tadi belum dibalas. Kok rasanya geli gitu ya, _guys_?—nah, karena pemikiran inilah Sasuke langsung memasukkan henponnya kembali.

Tapi, akhirnya dia tidak tahan.

 _Apa itu gengsi?_

 **.**

 _Sasuke: Dek_

 **.**

 _Sakura: Brisik_

 **.**

Waw. Hati Sasuke hampir lompat dari tempatnya. Dia nggak nyangka kalau Sakura bakal ngebalas _chat_ -nya.

 **.**

 _Sasuke: Pulang bareng yuk_

 _Sasuke: Kaka udah tunggu di luar_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura: Gw udh plg_

 **.**

 _Syaland (2)._

Sasuke mengurut dadanya. Dia iba kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan supaya dia tidak merasa sedih lagi, dia mulai memuji-muji dirinya lagi. Setelah seribu pujian dia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri, Sasuke pun berseri kembali. Dia menarik napasnya dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu pada henponnya.

 **.**

 _Sasuke: Kaka bosen dek_

 _Sasuke: Ke warung cimol yuk_

 _Sasuke: Kaka yang bayarin kok_

 _Sasuke: Dek_

 _Sasuke: Adekk?_

 _Sasuke: Dekkk_

 _Sasuke: Gak pakai uangmu kok, dek_

 _Sasuke: Adek cantik_

 _Sasuke: Calon makmumku_

 **.**

 _Sakura: Brsk_

 _Sakura: Gw gk bth imam kyk L_

 **.**

 _Sasuke: Galak banget dek_

 _Sasuke: Jadi ketagihan *eh_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakura: Gw msh d perpus_

 _Sakura: Jmpt kl mw jjn_

 **.**

Seperti ada lampu hijau mendadak muncul di jalanan, Sasuke langsung ngebut berlari menuju perpustakaan. Apasih yang enggak buat dia. Jangankan cimol, hati pun dikasih deh, hehe.

Tidak sampai lima menit Sasuke berlarian untuk sampai ke perpustakaan. Dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, Sasuke pun melangkah memasuki ruangan _full_ buku itu. Oniksnya kesana kemari untuk mencari sesosok merah muda yang tadi minta di jemput.

Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah saat mendapati Sakura sedang duduk dan fokus membaca buku lekat-lekat seakan tulisan di buku itu bakalan hilang kalau tidak dia baca seperti itu. Sasuke berlari-lari kecil sembari _nyengir-nyengir_ kuda saat akan menuju kepada Sakura.

Sasuke masih berdiri, tetapi dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dengan posisi tangannya menopang dagunya. "Adek manis. Jalan yuk," ucapnya garing sambil mengedipkan matanya manja.

Sakura melihatnya lama dengan ekspresi kosong—tanda dia tidak tertarik. Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Sakura langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih _nyengir-nyengir_ kuda.

Tak lama, Sasuke pun _ngintilin_ Sakura dari belakang.

"Adek, mau jajan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak terdefinisi.

Sakura menatap jam merah jambunya sejenak. "Gue punya waktu setengah jam. Makan ayam bakar juga cukup," ucapnya tajam sembari berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mematung di tempat.

Setelah acara _space-out_ -nya Sasuke _kelar_ , Sasuke langsung berlarian menuju Sakura. "Aduh dek. Kakak lagi gak bawa uang banyak buat jajan ayam bakar. Jajan cimol aja gimana?" tawar Sasuke dengan menunjukkan muka melasnya.

Sakura memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Dasar miskin."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengurut dadanya ikhlas. Iya dia lagi miskin. Kemarin dia nggak sengaja _khilaf_ jajan _action figure_ _limited edition_ yang mahal banget. Akibatnya, Sasuke cuma bisa makan sama nasi kecap, _ya kali dah_ dia bisa jajanin Sakura pakai ayam bakar. _NO! NO! NO! ITS A BIG NO!_

Sasuke berdehem ganteng. "Kakak jajanin kamu ayam bakar kapan-kapan aja de—."

"—Gue sibuk."

 _Gulp_.

 _Adam's apple_ -nya Sasuke naik-turun dengan kisutnya.

"Oke-oke. Kakak jajanin ayam bakar sekarang deh. Tapi janji, besok pulang bareng lagi?" tanya Sasuke mencoba bernegosiasi.

Sakura tampak menggantungkan langkahnya. Sasuke pun begitu. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk membuat Sasuke langsung takut-takut.

 _Mampus. Apa lagi salah gue?_

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke pun mengambil langkah mundur pelan-pelan juga. "Gue. Gak. Mau. Pulang. Bareng. Lo. Lagi." Sakit _cuy_. Sakura benar-benar mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penekatan di setiap katanya.

"Dan gue hari ini gak jadi pulang bareng sama lo. Temen gue jemput," ucap Sakura tidak berdosa. Sakura langsung berlarian menuju kedua temannya yang berada di ujung pagar sekolah. Iya, pagar sekolah. Sasuke cuma jalan sama Sakura dari perpustakaan sampai ke pagar sekolah aja, nggak lebih. Sakit sih, tapi tidak berdarah.

"Woi, Suk. Dicariin kemana-mana, ternyata udah mau minggat aja lu. Pajak pedekate-nya mana, _sat_?" itu suara cempreng si anak Uzumaki.

"Capek gue jadi temen lu kalau lu gak mau ngasih pajak pedekate," yang itu suara dari si anak albino.

Mereka berdua menumbuk-numbuk bahu Sasuke karena si empunya bahu malah bergeming dalam diam. Sasuke pun menatap kedua teman seperjuangannya sejak dilahirkan emak masing-masing di rumah sakit tempat kelahiran masing-masing.

" _Guys_ ," suara Sasuke membuat keduanya menahan napas.

"Gue gak jadi pedekate huee~. _Kudu piyee_?" rengeknya manja. Dan kalau kalian semua adalah _fans_ -nya, mending buru-buru kirim surat pengunduran diri dari ketua RT aja deh.

Kedua temannya hanya bisa kicep. Kicep menatapi perut kosong mereka masing-masing. _No_ pedekate _no party_ , _hikseu_.

 **.**

 _Dek, kenapa sih kamu ngehindarin aku terus? Aku 'kan jadi tambah sayang:') – Sasuke Uchiha, 2k17._

 _Batal makan deh:') –Naruto Uzumaki, 2k17_

 _Syaland. Padahal udah puasa:') –Sai Albino, 2k17_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **HAHA MAKIN GAJE**

 **AH SKIP AH SKIP**

 **Oh ya mau ngasih tau aja, kalau ff ini gak bakal panjang-panjang. Paling berkisaran 1k aja. Karena ini ff selingan (tugas) ku huehue :'D**

 **Langsung aja deh ya,** _ **Review onegaishimasuuu~**_

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS(?) AND SILENT READERS^^!**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to Review :3**

 **.**


	3. - DANGEROUS?

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 **BAHASA GAK BAKU! OOC! AU!**

 _ **Italic = Batin**_

 _ **Warn!**_ **Ada cerita berbentuk** _ **chat!**_

 **.**

 **3**

 **DANGEROUS?**

 **.**

"Nah, sekarang lu mau gimana dah?" suara cempreng Naruto terdengar di kesunyian malam hari itu. Pasalnya, mereka-mereka sedang meratapi nasib buruknya Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha malam itu. Iya, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah mewah Sasuke. Besok juga libur kok.

Yang ditanya cuma mendem kepalanya di bantal. Membuat kedua temannya yang sedang asyik main _video game_ pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sai melempar stik _PS_ ke tumpukan bantal dengan geramnya.

"Mau sampe kapan lu kayak gitu, Suk? Usaha kali," ucap Sai sambil garuk-garuk kepala kesal.

"Alah, lu pun langsung _K.O._ pas disindir sama ketua _cheerleading_ ," hardik Naruto kemudian dan Sai cuma bisa _nyengir-nyengir_ kuda.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa gue _santet_ aja dia yah?" dan Naruto pun langsung melempar bantal—yang tadinya dipeluknya—ke kepala Sasuke.

"Udah gila beneran nih anak," hina Sai selanjutnya.

"Eh tapi," Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Sasuke yang sedang terbaring telungkup di kasurnya. "Lu beneran suka sama dia?" sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mulai memikir terlebih dahulu. "Entahlah," ucapnya. " _I think i'm interested_. Cuma tertarik aja sih," sambungnya jujur.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kedua temannya hanya bisa diam. Diam menatapi Sasuke yang mulai kebingungan diperhatikan seperti itu. "Kayaknya ini anak memang bener-bener harus di bawa ke rumah sakit deh, Bin," ungkap Naruto kepada Sai dan Sai pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka atas penghinaan kedua temannya itu.

"Masalahnya, _mantan_ lu itu cewek mirip _Miranda Kerr_ , lah sekarang lu tertarik sama cewek yang bakal masukin lu ke _keranda_? Tolong bilang ini lelucon," ungkap Sai menjelaskan ketidaklucuan ini. Naruto pun hanya manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya random. "Gue juga gak tahu kali. Memangnya kita bisa pilih bakalan suka sama siapa? Lagian _don't judge book by its cover_!"

"Halah, keluar lagi _quotes_ picisan yang lu colong dari _its owner_ -nya," sambung Naruto cepat yang membuat Sasuke langsung _mingkem_ gitu aja. _Kalau kalah mah yah diem aja deh._

Sai yang ngangguk-ngangguk aja pun mulai berjalan menuju pojok kiri ruangan Sasuke, karena di situ ada kulkas pribadinya Sasuke. Saat dibuka, Sai langsung menutupnya keras sehingga terdengar suara hantaman antara kulkas dengan pintunya. Mendengar suara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menatap ke arah Sai dengan refleks.

"Ngapa, lu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ada masalah sama isi kulkas gue?" tanya Sasuke juga.

Sai menatap keduanya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Iyasih dia memang sudah pucat, tapi kali ini dia lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kedua temannya yang melihat keadaan Sai yang seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

"A-a-ad—," Sai langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan-lahan, diikuti Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke—tak lupa memegang belakang baju Sasuke dengan kuat. "A-ada apa, Bin?" tanya Sasuke ikutan gemetaran.

Yang ditanya cuma bisa nunjuk kulkas Sasuke dengan pasrah sambil nutup mulutnya tanda tidak kuat lagi. Sasuke akhirnya memandangi wajah Naruto sekejap, keduanya saling memandang dan kemudian saling mengangguk dan saling menelan ludahnya susah.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya perlahan, tampak ada sedikit getaran di sana, pertanda kalau dia juga ketakutan setengah mati hanya untuk membuka kulkas itu. Saat tangannya berhasil menyentuh gagang kulkas, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya meneguk lidahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua temannya hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatan tangan Sasuke.

Dan dengan perlahan pun Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas tersebut. Saat pintu tersebut di buka, terlihatlah wajah pucat pasi dari ketiganya. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dua detik kemudian,

"AAA!"

"ANYENG!"

"HAPE GUE MANA SINIIN CEPAT!"

 **.**

Sakura baru saja pulang dari rumah Ino. Mereka baru selesai rapat untuk mencari gerakan baru untuk _cheerleading_. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya dan masih tampak menggunakan _bathrobe_ _pinkeu_ miliknya. Ujung-ujung rambutnya masih meneteskan air, tanda kalau dia habis keramas.

Saat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, Sakura mendengar suara dari atas bantalnya. Ternyata di sana ada _handphone_ miliknya. Sakura pun langsung berjalan untuk meraih ponsel miliknya. Saat dia melihat menu notifikasinya, dia langsung menaruh kembali ponselnya.

Tapi tidak sampai dua detik, ponsel itu berbunyi lagi membuat Sakura mengambilnya dengan marah-marah. Di layarnya terdapat tulisan yang sama seperti yang tadi.

 **.**

 _Sasuke calling_...

 _Answer or Decline_

 **.**

Sakura pun marah-marah di tempat, tetapi akhirnya dia mengangkat juga telepon dari Sasuke yang menurutnya itu Cuma mengganggu saja.

"Kalau tidak penting, gue matikan," ucap Sakura dingin mengawali pembicaraan.

" _AAA—TOLONG! HELP PLEAUSEEAA! SIAPA SAJA PLIS HELEP KAMI! ADUH!"_ Jidat Sakura tampak berkerut saat mendengar suara di seberang sana. Masalahnya, yang dia dengar bukan cuma ocehan _RIP English_ Sasuke saja, tetapi ada lagi Suara teriakan lainnya yang menjadi _backsound_ di ruangan sana.

Sakura mendengus sejenak. "Kalau cuma salah satu _prank_ kalian, gue matikan," ucapnya tidak kalah dingin dari yang tadi.

 _"AAA! JANGAN DIMATIKAN PLIS! DENGERIN KAKAK DULU! KAKAK GAK TAU BESOK TINGGAL NAMA ATAU GIMANA INI! TAPI KAKAK PENGEN KAMU BANTUIN KAKAK! DI SINI ADA MASALAH! DI RUMAH KAKAK LAGI NGGAK ADA SIAPA-SIAPA KECUALI KAMI, DEK! BANTU JUSEYOO~"_ Ucapan manja di seberang sana hanya bisa membuat Sakura memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ada masalah apa?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya juga.

 _"KAMU MENDING KE SINI DEH. KAKAK BUTUH KAMU DEK. PLIS!"_

"Ngerepotin aja," ucap Sakura tak suka.

 _"PLIS DEK! ADA MASALAH DI KULKAS KAKAK! ADA SESUATU DEK!"_ Jidat Sakura kembali berkerut. Masalah apa? Dan kenapa dia nyebut-nyebut soal kulkas?

"Kirimin alamatnya. Awas aja kalau nggak penting," ucap Sakura _final_ dan langsung memutuskan panggilan tadi. Saat Sakura melihat menu _call_ , dia hanya bisa mendengus saat melihat waktu panggilannya itu dua menit. Yaampun dua menit! Betapa buang-buang waktu saja.

Tak lama, ponselnya pun kembali berbunyi dan tak lain tak bukan itu adalah _SMS_ dari Sasuke yang isinya adalah alamat rumah dan _password_ rumah Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan pergi begitu saja untuk mencari tahu masalah apa yang membuat Sasuke teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Entah mengapa Sakura berjalan buru-buru untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke dan hal itu sungguh membuatnya menyesal. Sakura menyesal sudah cepat-cepat ke rumah Sasuke. Sungguh menyesal.

Karena,

Ketiga idiot itu sekarang sedang menarik-narik belakang bajunya gemetaran. Mereka benar-benar bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. Sasuke yang paling dekat dengan Sakura mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dinding kamarnya dengan frustasi.

"Maafin kakak dek. Tadi kakak buka pintu kulkas, jadinya _dia_ keluar," ucap Sasuke menyesal.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menatap datar hal yang sungguh mengerikan itu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk ke arah depan, ke arah _dia_. "Itu?" dan ketiga idiot itu pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

Sakura mendengus. Berusaha sabar. Lalu mengambil buku Sasuke dari rak buku dan _menggaplok_ dinding itu dengan kejamnya, membuat si _dia_ langsung tewas. Ketiga idiot itu cuma bisa menatap Sakura ngeri.

Saat Sakura sudah membuangnya, Sakura pun langsung menghadap kepada ketiga orang itu yang masih ketakutan. Kemudian Sakura langsung _menggaplokkan_ buku yang masih dia pegang itu ke kepala ketiganya yang membuat ketiganya mengaduh dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"KECOA AJA TAKUT? MASIH BISA MIKIR KALAU KALIAN PUNYA _BURUNG_? PIKIR DONG! _BURUNG_ SAMA KECOA MENANGAN SIAPA COBA HAH?!" teriak Sakura dengan _volume_ yang keras, membuat ketiganya hanya bisa menggosok-gosokkan telinga masing-masing, takut kupingnya _budeg, cuy_.

"Ah itu—."

"—Diam!"

 _Gulp._

 _Adam's apple_ ketiganya naik-turun dengan randomnya. Mereka bertiga menunduk tanda takut. Tidak ada yang berani menatap ke wajah Sakura yang marah. Iya, tidak ada. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau dia tidak berani.

" _Burung_ kakak mana bisa melawan, dek," ucap Sasuke garing, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Nggak usah dibahas juga kali!" teriakan Sakura dihias dengan bunyi pukulan pada bahunya Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi. Kedua teman Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan ngeri. Bisa-bisanya dia memancing macan betina yang sudah marah.

Sakura ngos-ngosan selepas memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke. Dia pun membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sakura langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke yang masih menyisakan ketiga makhluk idiot yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Gila lu, Suk," ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Gue aja nggak berani natap dia tadi. Lu masih bisa-bisanya mancing amarahnya."

Sasuke yang masih mengelus-elus bahunya sayang hanya bisa _nyengir-nyengir_ kuda. "Gak apa-apalah. Gue sengaja kok. Habisnya, pukulan dia enak sih."

Mendengar itu, kedua temannya langsung pamit pulang, menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri yang masih kebingungan dengan kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba pamit untuk pulang. Tetapi tak lama, dia langsung melupakan kedua temannya dan lebih berfokus pada _enak_ -nya pukulan Sakura tadi. Saat mengingat momen dia lagi dipukul Sakura, membuat dia tersenyum-senyum modus.

 **.**

 _Takut ketularan maso gue. –Naruto Uzumaki, 2k17._

 _Gak nyangka sama jawabannya. Ternyata gue salah berteman. –Sai Albino, 2k17._

 _Pukulan dia, kayahahaha x'D —Sasuke Uchiha, 2k17._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HAHA APDET KILAT GUYS KARENA LAGI LIBOR KYAHAHA X'D**

 **KARENA AKU LAGI HEPI JADINYA AKU BUAT DEH CERITA INI. MAAF YA MAKIN GAJE HEHE.**

 **Oh ya, masalah panggilan:**

 **Sasuke = Suk (karena namanya saSUKe, kyahaha XD)**

 **Sakura = Ra (karena namanya sakuRA)**

 **Naruto = To (karena namanya naruTO)**

 **Sai = Bin (karena dia alBINo, kyahaha XD)**

 **Sasori = Ri (karena namanya sasoRI)**

 **OK SKIP, LANGSUNG REVIEW YAAHH~~**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS TO Cintaberliana925, Khoerun904, Uchiha Cherry 286, Nurulita as Lita-san, zalfaadya, Xiaomi, adyal, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES(?) AND SILENT READERS ^^!**

 **.**

 **LAST,**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**

 **.**


	4. - EKSTRAKURIKULER

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 **BAHASA GAK BAKU! OOC! AU!**

 _ **Italic = Batin**_

 **.**

 **4**

 **EKSTRAKURIKULER**

 **.**

Sasuke tampak terdiam. Dia menunggu waktu menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah. Diliriknya jam bulat yang ada di depan kelas. Uh _dua_ menit lagi. Lama sekali.

Dua menit pun berlangsung bagaikan dua tahun bagi Sasuke. Setelah dua menit, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung merangkul tasnya. Tepukan di bahunya sedikit membuatnya kaget.

"Woi, Suk. Kemana lo mau ninggalin kita-kita?" suara cempreng itu yang mengawali pembicaraan.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa diam. "Kemarin gue nemu kakak cantik di _ninstagram_ , _cuk_. Bening banget _gewla_ ," suara dari manusia putih itu menyambung.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula kedua temannya. "Gue gak bisa pulang bareng kalian. Gue mau ekskul," jelas Sasuke kemudian.

Keduanya tampak kicep untuk beberapa detik. "Oh iya. Kami tahu. Lo 'kan ekskul di warung cimol kang Ichi," kata Naruto tak berdosa.

"Itulah kenapa kita mau pulang bareng lo. Biar sekalian ekskul bareng, _hehe_ ," sambung Sai dengan laknatnya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu. "Maksudnya, ekskul ekstrakurikuler, _ogeb_."

"Iyee ngerti. Ekskul di warung cimol."

" _Cabut_ aja yuk. _Ge pe el_."

 _Qntl._

Sasuke mengelus dadanya dengan penuh keibaan akan dirinya sendiri. Entah salah siapa ini, tapi Sasuke rasa dia memang salah bergaul. Mengapa temannya tidak ada yang waras, mengapa?

"Gue ikut basket minggu lalu," akunya kemudian.

Kedua teman _ogeb_ -nya mematung sejenak.

"HAH?"

"SAKIT LO? DIMANA LO KEBENTUR?"

"WOI _DEGEM_ KEMARIN NOLAK LO LAGI?"

"PERLU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT GAK NIH?"

 _Syaland_.

"Gue kesel punya teman kayak kalian," ucap Sasuke manja sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua teman nistanya yang masih sibuk mengolok-olok Sasuke.

Iya, Sasuke masuk ekskul sama saja seperti akan ada angin puting beliung. Secara, cowok yang tipikal hobinya _ngintilin degem_ dan kehidupannya, tiba-tiba mau ikut klub basket. Ada angin dari mana? Perasaan tadi pagi nggak hujan deh.

"Eh Bin. Kita taruhan yuk," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba setelah kepergian Sasuke.

Sai tampak mendelik. "Taruhan apa?"

Naruto merangkul Sai. "Gue taruhan jajan lima mangkok cimol kang Ichi kalau Sasuke bakal jadi babunya klub basket."

Sai tampak menggeleng-geleng. "Gue juga taruhan jajan lima mangkok cimolnya kang Ichi kalau Sasuke cuma disuruh ngambilin bola basket doang," ucap Sai bangga.

Dan akhirnya keduanya _ngakak_.

Menertawakan kehidupan lucu Sasuke, _sohibnya_.

Dan si _sohibnya_ kini sedang berjalan dengan langkah tak beraturan menuju ke GOR atau Gedung Olahraga Sekolahnya.

Berulang kali dia bersin dan batuk-batuk manja tanpa sebab.

 _Ck, lagi diomongin nih_. Batinnya _pede_.

Tidak perlu sampai lima menit, kakinya sudah sampai ke muka GOR. Dapat dilihatnyalah Surga dunia. Iya, kalangan _degem-degem_ yang lagi loncat-loncat imut di pojok kanan. Melihatnya, Sasuke hanya bisa masang muka _kobam_. Dan dia baru balik ke kenyataan lagi setelah kepalanya tertimpuk dengan indahnya.

"Gak perlu lihatin anak-anak gue kayak gitu," ucapan dingin itu membuat Sasuke _nagih_ pengen lagih. _Eh_. Maksudnya, membuat Sasuke balik ke realita lagi.

Sasuke pun buru-buru ngejar si rambut merah muda itu. "Eh iya dek. Tadi nggak sengaja. Kalau sekali lihat 'kan namanya rejeki," ucapnya garing, membuat Sakura menjitaknya dengan segera dan membuat yang dijitak malah senyam-senyum modus.

"Makasih hadiahnya, _babygirl_ ," ucap Sasuke tidak jelas dan langsung berlarian ke arah para klub basket yang sudah memulai _practice_.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke tampak memberikan _wink_ jarak jauh untuk Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan datar tak berperasaan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada arah datangnya suara. Ternyata sebuah botol kaca terjatuh dari pegangan anak klub basket yang mukanya tersensor saat dilihat Sasuke. Botol itu menumpahkan airnya. _Great_.

Sasori tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke. "Maaf Suk. Bisa gak lo ngepel?"

Sasuke tampak enggan untuk melakukan hal buruk seperti itu, tetapi saat dia menatap ke arah pojok kanan, dapat dilihatnya mata Sakura yang terus-terusan menatap ke arah anak-anak klub basket, _yah walaupun bukan natap aku sih tapi aku tetap senang_. Karena itulah Sasuke langsung menyanggupinya. Dia mau lakukan hal itu demi _babygirl_ -nya.

Sasuke pun langsung berlarian ke arah gudang penyimpanan dan meraih sebuah tongkat yang dia ketahui bernama pel. Kemudian, Sasuke mengepel daerah yang tadinya ketumpahan oleh air agar tidak ada yang terjatuh disaat berlatih.

Sesudahnya, Sasuke langsung terduduk di bangku cadangan. Capek _cuy_. _Ngepel is not my style_. Pikir Sasuke setelahnya.

Sasuke yang penat tiba-tiba pulih kembali sesaat setelah menatap ke arah pojok kanan. Surga dunia (2). Apalagi _degem_ yang berambut merah muda itu, uh _gakuku abang_. Sasuke pun nggak sengaja langsung tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang sedang mengomando anak-anak _cheerleading_ di sana. Bagi Sasuke, jiwa keibuan Sakura benar-benar terlihat dan terasa alami. Melihat anak-anak _cheerleading_ yang menatap Sakura dengan takut-takut, sungguh keibuan sekali.

"Suk, lempar bola di dekat lo!" teriakan dari makhluk yang tersensor itu mengembalikan pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap ke arah kakinya, ada sebuah bola. Langsung saja dia melempar bola itu asal. Tidak tertarik _cuy_.

Awalnya Sasuke pikir dia akan selamanya seperti itu. Duduk di bangku, diam-diam menatap wajah manis Sakura, terkadang diberi tatapan tajam oleh Sakura atau kadang dimarah-marahi Sakura, tapi rasanya itu cuma kenaifan pikirannya saja. Sama seperti pepatah _tidak ada yang gratis_ , kali ini pun Sasuke tidak bisa diam-diam saja. Walaupun dia tidak _merecoki_ anak klub basket, tapi dia tetap kena imbasnya. Dia harus menjadi babunya anak klub basket dengan memberi-berikan handuk atau air minum atau lebih parahnya dia terus-terusan disuruh mengambil bola yang suka melenceng. _Hidup ini sudah sulit, tidak usah dipersulit lagi bisa dong_.

Seketika, permainan taruhan antara Naruto dan Sai dimenangkan oleh keduanya.

 **...**

Upacara penutupan telah selesai. Masing-masing dari anak klub langsung berlari ke ruang ganti baju untuk sekedar berganti baju atau mengantri untuk mandi. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk merapikan ruangan basket yang sudah dipakai oleh anak-anak klub basket itu.

Sasuke merapikan semuanya. Mulai dari membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan, menyapu area lapangan _plus_ mengepelnya kemudian membuang sampah-sampah botol plastik air minum dan menaruh handuk-handuk ke belakang. Dan ini yang terakhir, menghimpun bola-bola basket yang berserakan.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan bola, Sasuke pun menaruh bola itu ke dalam gudang penyimpanan. Di sana gelap dan pengap, membuat Sasuke ingin buru-buru keluar dari sana.

"Sasuke 'kan?" suara dingin itu. Sasuke tahu itu siapa dan hal itulah yang membuat matanya berbinar sekarang.

Sasuke langsung berhambuaran ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan _swag_. "Iya, ada apa dek?"

"Makasih ya tadi," _wait what?_ Ucapan terimakasih? Sasuke nggak lagi ngelantur 'kan?

"Ma-makasih kenapa ya, dek?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tampak diam lama. Mungkin dia kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. "Kalau tadi _kakak_ nggak ada. Kak Sasori bakal kecapekan terus," aku Sakura sambil malu-malu.

 _Tu-tunggu. Ka-kakak?! ?!221/2_

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sasuke senang gitu aja. Sampai melupakan kalimat ter- _worst_ yang pernah ada.

"I-iya dek. Sama-sama. Senang bisa ngebantu," ucap Sasuke malu-malu juga.

Sakura tampak masih bergeming di sana. Sasuke juga bergeming, ingin melihat hal apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh _degem cimit_ -nya.

"Eum," Sakura membuka suara yang membuat Sasuke antusias mendengarkannya. "Hari ini aku mau jajan cimol sama _kakak_ sebagai gantinya," cicit Sakura dengan nada yang lembut membuat seluruh kupu-kupu yang ada di perut Sasuke terbang dan meledak.

 _Kuatkan hatiku, Tuhan_.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya tanda gugup. "Bo-boleh aja dek. Kakak beresin bola dulu ya. _Dedek_ tunggu aja di luar GOR, nanti kakak nyusul," Sasuke berkata sembari takut-takut dan sebenarnya dia sudah _badum-badum_ menunggu jawabannya.

Sakura tampak diam dan itu adalah hal terhorror yang pernah ada. "Oke kalau begitu," ucap Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan bolanya. _Bola basket ya cuy_.

 _Dia nggak marah dipanggil dedek. Asique!_

 **...**

Dua menit berlalu.

Sakura sudah berakar di luar GOR. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu sia-sia selama dua menit. Bayangkan saja dua menit! Dua menit yang indah. Dua menit itu bisa dibuat untuk membaca dua halaman buku Kimia dan sekarang terbuang gitu aja hanya untuk menunggu laki-laki pecicilan yang sekarang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum idiot yang Sakura akui sebenarnya bisa meluluhkannya jikalau Sakura bukan tipikal mau mau tapi senggol bacok.

"Yuk dek. Maaf kakak lama," Sasuke tampak berbasa-basi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan kemudian disusul Sasuke. "Tumben mau jalan sama kakak?"

Sakura langsung menatap tajam Sasuke, refleks Sasuke langsung menaikkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seperti tameng. "Kita nggak lagi jalan seperti kencan. Kita cuma mau jajan cimol kang Ichi aja."

"Iya dek maaf. Tadi kakak _typo_. Harusnya jajan dek bukan jalan," _Aduh ngeles dimana sih gue? Ngeles di rumah Pakde nih kayaknya_ _makanya otak gue encer_.

Sakura menatap arlojinya sejenak. "Sepuluh menit aja ya kak. Aku masih harus pergi ke rumah Ino buat bikin gerakan baru hari ini," ucap Sakura mengganti topik.

"Oh iya dong! Setengah menit pun jadi!" kalimat garing itu terlontar gitu aja dari mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke sungguh ingin berkata kasar setelahnya.

Karena,

"Oke kalau gitu. Tiga puluh detik aja kita jajannya."

 _Percintaan ini tidak seindah drama._

 _:'_

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang masih menantikan kelanjutan dari fanfiksion ini. Saya sebagai authornim merasa berguna:" /gak. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak!**

 **Seperti yang saya ceritakan di awal cerita ini dibuat, kelangsungan cerita ini ada di tangan readers. Kalau readers masih menginginkan cerita ini lanjut, akan saya lanjut. Tapi kalau reaksinya sedikit, dengan berat hati saya akan melakukan yang namanya** _ **discontinued**_ **.**

 **Jadi saya benar-benar mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kelangsungan fik ini !**

 **Untuk chapter kali ini sedikit yah. Iya, karena tadinya nggak mau buat juga. Tapi kepikiran wkwk. Jadinya singkat saja**

 **Oke segitu saja!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi~**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS TO VIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, READERS AND SILENT READERS^^**

 **.**

 **LAST,**

 **MIND TO REVIEW :3**

 **IT DOESN'T HURT!**

 **.**


End file.
